Jinx (Teen Titans)
Jinx is a beautiful minor antagonist of the 2003 Cartoon Network animated series Teen Titans. She is voiced by Lauren Tom, who is best known for voicing Councillor Chang on American Dragon: Jake Long, Amy Wong on Futurama, in every appearance but her last, for which Tara Strong, who also voiced Raven, Princess Clara, Toot Braunstein, Ferra, Lena Dupree, and Harley Quinn (both the Arkhamverse and Injustice versions), provided the voice. Physical Appearance Jinx has light gray skin, sharing this skin color with Raven, Argent and Kyd Wykkyd. her hair is shaped like a horseshoe, sticking out just a little bit at the tips. Her hair color is light pink with metallic black bands near the top. Her eyes match her hair color, with pupils shaped like a cat's. She also has small, oval shaped, pink cheek blushes. her outfit is a black long sleeved dress with a violet centered bands. the bottom of her dress is cut jagged about halfway down her thigh. She also has violet and black striped leggings under her dress. Her shoes are black platform boots with violet soles. She also has a black collar with a violet charm on it. Personality In her time with the H.I.V.E., Jinx is a very ambitious go-getter with a slightly mean streak. Because of her goals to rise among the ranks of villains, she tries her best to be an effective H.I.V.E. member under both its regimes. Far more controlled, focused, and mature than her male teammates, Jinx has proven herself to be a largely capable and determined, if not subconsciously insecure, leader. Jinx is also strong in her own personality, though, even directly assaulting Rouge and releasing Kid Flash when Rouge taunted and mocked her, deeming her a pathetic failure and an embarrassment. At first, Jinx appears to be quiet, mean, mysterious, often speaking in whispers, and sometimes depicted as rather crazy, because of the evil, crooked grin she usually wore when battling. However, in "Lightspeed", she becomes much more determined, outspoken, and saner Jinx who wanted to be respected and not shunned because of her bad-luck powers. In this episode, she got frustrated and emotional. But in the reboot series, Jinx likes causing trouble and enjoys being evil and using her bad-luck powers for personal gain. Kid Flash helped Jinx show her real personality, and how she feels about certain things. Generally, however, despite her habitual dark looks, she is a very fashion-conscious girl, more intent on hunting for interesting attires and accessories rather than getting rich. However in Teen Titans Go!, Jinx enjoys villainy and is a outright mischievous trouble-maker and shows little disregard to other people. Furthermore, she is characterized as the "popular girl" in the H.I.V.E.; in the series, a number of super-teens — including Kid Flash, Cyborg, and See-More. Powers and Abilities * Jinx Magic: Jinx's body produces mystical energy which she can use for a variety of effects. Though an act of will, Jinx can cause electrical systems to malfunction. Jinx's sorcery also enables her to affect the elements. She can generate a whirlpool or tidal wave in the middle of the ocean, or summon heavy winds to knock opponents off their feet. Jinx has the ability of Probability Control, or manipulation over luck or - in Jinx's case - bad luck. Jinx is described as an enchanting sorceress who wields the power of bad luck, which manifests as pink, lightning-like energy blasts/waves fired from her hands. Jinx's powers portray a manipulation of probability, or more specifically, the ability to "jinx" her enemies, hence her name. How she does this has never been explored in the series. When she is not shooting waves of energy her eyes glow a bright pink instead, and can make structures crumble. In early episodes, it was shown that her powers are magical in nature; however, in later episodes, she's seen exhibiting her powers as a free flow output through her brain, common for most psionics. When she wants her enemies to be "jinxed," she mostly uses her energy waves to disrupt solid structures in her surroundings, though other effects are also possible, such as tidal waves. Her bad-luck energy can also serve a direct offensive role as concussive blasts. As shown in the Teen Titans Go! issue #1, her powers cannot bypass Raven's dark-energy shields. Jinx is also an accomplished gymnast, capable of dodging beam-bursts, starbolts, and pillars of stone telekinetically launched at her with ease. * Probability Manipulation: Among these is the ability to affect probability fields around specific objects. * Energy Projection: Primarily though, Jinx uses her power to produce bursts of concussive mystical energy. She can hurl this energy either as a blast, or as a pink wave/hex, which she uses to knock her opponents off their feet. * Expert Gymnast: Jinx is extremely agile and uses various somersaults and tumbling to avoid offensive attacks. She has also incorporated her gymnastic skill into close-quarter combat. Biography Teen Titans She was an H.I.V.E student and often hung out with Gizmo and Mammoth. She has pale skin, pink hair, pink eyes with cat-like pupils, and a witch-like attire. The animated Jinx's power is probability manipulation, very similar to early portrayals of Marvel's Scarlet Witch; for example causing structures to crumble as a means of attack. She is also very agile, capable of great feats of acrobatics. Her first appearance in the series involved her and her team ransacking the Titans' headquarters. Other episodes portray her battling the Titans and losing. However, it was revealed that Jinx had a crush on Cyborg in the episode "Deception". At the end of the episode, before the H.I.V.E. Academy was destroyed, she said, "You could've been one of us." To which Cyborg replied, "I could've been a lot of things". Jinx shook her head in response and stepped onto the hexagon shaped platform with Brother Blood, Mammoth, and Gizmo since her heart broke. Eventually, she meets Kid Flash in "Lightspeed" and is smitten by him instead. Later on in the episode, she has to decide between Madame Rouge and The Brotherhood of Evil or Kid Flash. She chooses to help Kid Flash because that's where her heart belongs to. Afterward, she finds a single rose left by Kid Flash. In "Titans Together", Jinx appeared once again in the final battle, along with Kid Flash. Jinx confronts her team and Madame Rouge, taking them out single-handedly. The epilogue has her joining the rest of the Titans as they head off to stop Doctor Light. Also, in the Teen Titan comics, Jinx becomes an honorary Teen Titan and the girlfriend of Kid Flash. Gallery Trivia * Coincidentally her energy looks similar to Gwen Tennyson and Charmcaster's mana * Her design in the show greatly differs from her original incarnation in the comics. In the comics, she is an Indian sorceress who wore golden jewelery and wore mostly white and had dark skin, along with no hair. She also had elemental magic instead of bad luck-themed abilities. * Jinx does not appear to have eyebrows, and is the only supporting character who doesn't have them. * She was the first boss in the Teen Titans: Battle Blitz game. Category:2000s Category:Heroes Category:Villians